


Parent Day

by RioRiley



Series: An idiots guide for coping with the events of Avengers Endgame [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSit's parent day at Morgan's school and her daddy can't be there.





	Parent Day

**Author's Note:**

> A random drabble nobody asked for

There are little people everywhere, excitedly looking to their parents and waiting for their turns to introduce them to their classmates. A little boy is stood at the front of the class, with his mom, a veterinarian. And he's beaming with pride as he explains to his classmates and their parents that his mom saves animals every single day. 

Another child, a little girl this time, is stood introducing her dad, who is a firefighter. He saves lives too.

A little boy, whose dad is a doctor.

A little girl whose mom is a police officer.

And they are all heroes. They are all respected. They all save countless people every single day. 

But Morgan's dad is different. Morgan's dad is a superhero. And he saved the whole entire world. And that's why he isn't there for parent day at school. Even though it would have been his favorite thing to do. He would have loved being there with his little girl. He would have loved seeing the pride in her eyes as she explained that he is the best dad ever. That she loves him nine thousand and nine, which is even bigger than three thousand, she will have you know.

Tony would have stood proudly, loving that his daughter was of course the cool kid in the class. He would have loved seeing the looks of admiration from her classmates.

But Tony can't be there. 

He hasn't been there for two years, since he saved the world, and brought back the fireman, and the doctor, from the dust. It's been two years since her daddy did the bravest thing he could have ever done. It's been two years since her daddy was there to hold her, to tell her he loves her and that she means the world to him. 

Instead, Morgan is there with Peter. Her mommy had been busy that day, and Peter had been quick to ask if he could accompany Morgan to her parent day at school. She's there with Peter, and she's there with Happy, she's there with her Papa Steve. And they are all talking to the kids about the amazing things that Morgan's daddy did to save the world. 

And it makes Morgan so proud.

But it doesn't make her miss him any less.

She misses when her daddy would tell her stories before bed. She misses their science projects that they started building together when she was two. She misses his hugs, and the way his beard felt on her soft little face.

She misses him.

And she loves him. 

Three thousand.


End file.
